A Flower and Friends
by thetokyoteddybear
Summary: When two friends which both have a strong connection with each other separate and break,what will happen? Will they erase the memory of each other? Gumi x Yuuma ( VY2 ) Vocaloid ONE SHOT ( c ) H0NEYDEW


**Hi! H0NEYDEW here once again!**

**And here I am with another Vocaloid Oneshot!**

**To be honest,I already started on this thing. But I love my internet for crashing and then BOOM! I lost all the words i typed,so yeah,thanks a lot net. ( note my sarcasm )**

**And here I have a Gumi x Yuuma fanfic!**

**I see that there are BARELY fanfics about them :( So I took the chance to write one!**

**If you do not like the pairing,it is YOUR choice to move away and exit this,or just continue on reading. Your choice,pal. :)**

**I think Gumi and Yuuma are adorable 3 No,really. They are! I plan to write another pairing after this,actually. And maybe I'll write a on-going too! :D**

**And maybe...just MAYBE I'll write a lemon about Gumi and Yuuma. It barely pops out,so I'm taking the chances. Even though I'm not really good *scratches head***

**and I based this off a song called ' August Breeze ' by Gumi. So probably,the plot goes there only explained in words :)**

**and a note : Yuuma is also known as Roro. So you'll be seeing Gumi calling Yuuma Roro here! So,yeah!**

**Okay! That's all I wanted to say! And thanks for clicking this FanFiction,I highly appreciate it! :D**

The 9 year old green haired cried under the huge tree.

The 10 year old pink haired groaned.

Gumi and Yuuma were once again together under the tree. It was their ' special ' place. They would always meet each other under that tree,and Yuma would oftenly caught her crying.

Yuuma let out a ' _tsk ' _," What is it now,Gumi? Why are you crying? "

Gumi sobbed and sniffed," M-Mama and Papa are figthing again! I-I tried to calm them,but they won't listen! "

Yuuma groaned._Not again..._He thought to himself,it was always the same problem why Gumi would bawl. Her parents were always figthing ALL the time.

But Yuuma was Gumi's friend,so the only thing Gumi could do was just cheer her up.

Yuuma turned his gaze to the patch of flowers which weren't that far away,then his eyes caught a green Daylily. Which he knew was sort of a rare flower,he didn't want to ruin the whole patch,but luckily,there was a lot of them. So he picked one up and handed it out to Gumi with a smile on his fce.

" Hey! Gumi! Look,this flower matches your hair! " Yuuma complimented with a smile.

_And hey! It's beautiful,like you._ Yuuma wanted to blurt out,but he guess he was a bit too young to flirt.

But after Yuuma did such a sweet thing,guess what? It made her cry even MORE.

Yuuma groaned once again. He didn't know what to do. Gumi was such a poor child,she was innocent,but her parents aren't really for her.

Yuuma then realized he had a guitar all along. Yes,at such a young age,Yuuma loved to play the guitar and was really good at it. He's been practicing since he was 8 years old.

Yuuma then sat beside Gumi. He started out a few notes.

A C note.

An A minor.

And there goes the song.

Yuuma sang the song with his voice which was as beautiful as the cherry blossoms. It was quite amazing for his age,he mainly loved singing..

And he knew Gumi loved to sing too.

As Gumi realized the melody that Yuuma was playing. She slowly stopped from crying,and then she turned her gaze to Yuuma's gaze. Slowly,her pain and sorrow began to drift away as she clapped her hands and sang along with Yuuma.

Her voice was smooth and soft similar to silk,she too,had a very lovely voice.

The children then played and laughed under the tree,and before you knew it,Gumi forgot about the argue that her parents had. Gumi was happy for a short period of time.

" I love you,Roro! " Gumi called her friend in his nickname and kissed him on his cheek as she hugged him.

Yuuma blushed redder than a ripe apple,but in response,Yuuma hugged back with a smile painted on his face.

" I love you too,Gumi. "

The next day,Gumi went out to their front yard as she carried her favorite teddy bear along. She was quite puzzled seeing trucks outside,and inside the trucks were filled with their furniture.

Then it suddenly hit her.

To tell truth,this was what her parents were figthing about. Her father wanted to move his family to another place,but the mother was afraid of their daughter's life.

Back to reality,Gumi's father extended his arm to his only daughter. Inviting him to come along with them,but Gumi swiftly took a step back and ran away back to the tree.

Gumi panted as she reached their ' special place '. She sulked there,waiting for Yuuma to arrive.

Mean while,Yuuma was busy writing songs for him to sing for Gumi. He just sat and stared right there,but then his expression suddenly changed as if a light bulb popped on his head.

He grabbed the papers all at once,and then grabbed the guitar and placed it on it's sling bag. And quickly went outside to see Gumi.

As he was running,in the scene of the tree,there sat Gumi and sulked. Suddenly,her father appeared and pulled her hand,forcing her to come with them this instant. Gumi tried pulling back,but failed.

As Yuuma reached the tree,a smile on his face at start. But as he slowly turned his gaze to the tree,he dropped all of the papers.

Aside from Gumi whom he was expecting,there was her favorite teddy bear with a note on it's lap.

_" さよなら "__（Sayonara/Goodbye)_ Was on the note. As he read such words,he began to break down and cry.

On the other hand,Gumi was there in the car with her . Even in different places,in the same time they cry together.

_" I'm still not saying goodbye..._ " Gumi whispered to a photo of Yuuma which she was carrying.

Years passed,the friends did not even dare to forget each other. Yuuma was 17 and Gumi was 16.

Yuuma sat alone under the huge tree which was his and Gumi's ' _Special Place _' as always. He played the song which he wrote for Gumi.

In the middle of his singing,a hand was extended at him,holding a green Daylily.

" Roro! I'm back! "


End file.
